The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle and a frame assembly for the vehicle. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance load and energy management performance upon application of external loads and stresses, such as may occur during off-road travel over uneven terrain. Further, the disclosed subject matter relates to an assembly for mounting a bumper and radiator as well as the associated vehicle and vehicle frame that includes the assembly.
Vehicles, such as but not limited to all-terrain vehicles, can be subjected to relatively large load and/or energy inputs to the frame assembly due to the unevenness of the terrain across which the vehicle is travelling. The all-terrain vehicle can include a generally rigid frame assembly that is designed to withstand the load and energy inputs transmitted from the wheels and through the suspension components during travel over the uneven terrain. However, portions of the frame assembly, or one or more sub-assemblies mounted on the frame assembly can be configured to deform in a controlled and predictable manner if the portion of the frame assembly or the sub-assembl(ies) is/are subjected to a load or energy input that meets or exceeds at least one predetermined threshold. There is a need for a bumper mount bracket that can be used to assist in the controlled transfer of energy throughout the frame of the vehicle, and in particular to mount the bumper of a vehicle (e.g. ATV or Utility Vehicle) while also serving as a radiator mount. There is also a need to use such a mount bracket to control relative movements of the radiator and bumper assembly when certain forces are applied or when certain kinetic energy is observed in vehicle components.